


Curious Little Things

by lupinjoallen



Series: Lupin's Stories [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 23:59:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14176167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupinjoallen/pseuds/lupinjoallen
Summary: Cas pops in at a rather...intimate time for Y/N and discovers his desires for her.





	1. One

Castiel had a habit. Since he'd learned of the bunker, he would check in on everyone. It was a worrisome habit of his, but he was actually embarrassed by it. Strange that an angel should feel humility over his worry. To save the trouble of Dean teasing him, he'd go "Invisible Girl", as Dean put it.

It was all in routine. Find Dean. Find Sam. Find you. Usually you were all together in the library doing research. Sometimes, he'd find Sam alone in the library and go off in search of Dean and you.

Dean would usually be found training or working on Baby. Sometimes even cooking or obsessively cleaning the bunker.

You were sort of a random variant. You didn't stay in one place very long. However, this time around, he found you laying in your bed. Castiel hissed a breath, staring at you. He should have left instantly, but the sight of you was too much.

Your eyes were filled with lust as you laid with your pants on the ground, hand in your panties and the other cupping your breast.

He listened to your soft breathy moans as the sound of something buzzing hit his ears. Something was vibrating inside of you. Castiel wanted to be afraid and help you but found himself frozen in place as he watched you.

Your cheeks were flushed and your eyes closed. He watched you bite your lip to hold in the moan. Your fingers pinched your nipple under your shirt as you thrusted your hips down onto whatever was buzzing inside of you.

"Oh fu..." You gasped as you twisted your hand. You then quickly pushed your panties to your knees, giving you better access.

Castiel clenched his jaw, watching you pleasure yourself with the small device. You whimpered and moaned, hips raising off the bed a bit. He felt his pants tighten and pressed his hand against his groin, feeling his erection.

He didn't dare move, despite being unseen to you. He watched you squirm more and more, your moans turning into soft pants and gasps. He nearly lost himself as your back arched off the bed. Your mouth hung open as your body tensed up.

Finally, you relaxed, panting heavily. Castiel was panting too, but he couldn't decipher his carnal want to attack you. Instead he watched you pull the device out of your dripping heat and turn it off. You laid in the bed for a long moment before cleaning up your toy and hiding it again, cheeks flushed darkly.

Castiel gulped and flew off. Though it had been a mistake to see you in such a manner, he definitely wanted to see it again.

\--

"You called?" Castiel asked as he appeared in the bunker's library.

"Yeah," Dean said with a grin. "Movie night. You in?"

"I suppose," He said with a smile before looking at you. You gave him a big grin and he flushed darkly. "Uhm...I can't, actually."

"What?" Dean asked. "What's wrong, man?"

"I have to go."

"Cas--" The angel was already gone. "What the hell?" Dean looked at you. "What happened?"

"Huh? How am I supposed to know?" You asked. You were worried about the angel.

"Isn't he your boyfriend?"

You sighed, looking down. Sam gave Dean a dirty look. "No. We're just friends. I doubt that he'd even..." You trailed off and walked back to your room.

"Dude," Sam scolded.

"I didn't mean to!" Dean said quickly, sighing. "Those two have gotta quit this crappy little thing."

Sam shook his head. "You know Y/N's shy. Cas doesn't know how to express his feelings for her."

Dean nodded and after a long moment he said, "I'm locking them in the dungeon with angel wards all over the damn thing to make them hook-up."

"Dude, no."

"Dude, yes."


	2. Two

You banged your fists against the door again. "Dean fucking Winchester, let us out right now, you bitch!" You yelled.

"Y/N," Castiel said calmly behind you. "I do not think he'll let us out."

You sighed and slammed your hand against the metal, feeling the skin stinging from the smack as you paced in a circle. "He knows I hate being trapped though," You muttered as you moved. You glared at the wards on the walls. They were drawn on by marker but in order for Castiel to actually fly off, it would take more than just smudging the ink.

"I understand. Perhaps we should discuss his mannerisms prior to this. Is it a prank that he wanted to push on us?"

You sighed. "The saying is 'pull on us', Cas, but I don't know." You said with a shrug. You were trapped in the dungeon with Castiel, angel wards holding him in with you. The doors were locked, leaving you with no escape. "What did he say?" You asked Castiel.

Castiel hummed, looking up at the ceiling before quoting Dean. "I'm tired of you two dancing around each other." The angel tilted his head before looking at you. "We were dancing? I didn't hear music."

You shrugged as a blush rose to your cheeks. Of course Dean was going to make your life hell. Ironic given it was by means of locking you in the dungeon with your angelic crush. You looked away, trying not to stare at the celestial creature for too long. In a breath, he was next to you.

"Your heart rate is quickening," He said lowly, startling you. He rested his hand on your neck and lifted your chin, forcing you to look at him. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah!" You squeaked out. You retreated from his touch, stumbling over your feet. Castiel caught you and pulled you to him instantly. Your cheeks went a bright red as you pressed your thighs together. "Castiel?"

The angel gulped as he looked down at you. He saw the way your cheeks flushed and remembered the sight of you writhing on your bed, moaning and whimpering. He desperately wanted to hear that again but--

The doors swung open and you jumped away from the angel. Sam hurried in and sighed, seeing the wards. "Seriously, Dean!?" He shouted to his brother who was behind him. "Y/N, are you okay?"

"Yeah," You said quietly. Sam hugged you gently as Castiel clenched his fist tightly.

He felt anger and jealousy flare up in his chest as he stared at you in Sam's arms. You didn't fit properly as you did in his own. You smiled up at the taller Winchester before he grabbed a sponge and started to destroy the wards. Castiel felt his power returning. The moment he was able to, he flew off, leaving the brothers and yourself confused and worried.

"You didn't take advantage of it? Really?" Dean asked in disappointment.

"I'm sorry. I was busy being claustrophobic!" You snapped before walking to your room.

Dean sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Damn. I was hoping that'd work." A sponge was tossed at him, surprising Dean. "What the hell?" He asked Sam.

"I can't believe you locked her in here. You know she's scared of cages." Dean made a face as Sam snapped at him. "Clean up." The younger said before storming off.

\--

You sat in your bathtub, pouting a bit as you stared at your knees. The knock on your door, grabbed you attention. "Y/N?" Sam. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just a bit pissy at Dean." You admitted, sinking down a little. "Bubbles are covering me," You told  him.

Sam walked in and smiled to you before leaning against the counter. That's why you and Sam were best friends. You could walk in on each other naked, and you'd both be rather calm about it. Once you'd walked in on him jerking off and teased him for a week.

"Can't really blame you," He muttered, shaking his head. "He's scrubbing the dungeon now."

"Good!" You snickered, smiling to him. Sam chuckled at that as you pulled your knees to your chest as you sat up more. "Why would he do that? He knows about..."

Sam sighed, shaking his head. "My brother's an idiot, but he loves you. He knows you have a crush on Cas, but Cas is kinda...oblivious to things like this."

"Not unless it's from the pizza man," You said with a grin.

Sam nodded, smiling. "Dean means well. He's just trying to cheer you up. You've been acting...weird lately." You nodded as he moved from the counter. "I'm gonna hit the hay. If you need anything..." He smiled and left the bathroom.

You sighed and leaned back against the tub. You closed your eyes, imagining the way Castiel had held you when you stumbled. His arms wrapped around you felt incredible. You began to wonder what it was like to have him holding you to him, thrusting and moaning quietly. The way his hands felt, you could only imagine how his chest felt, his lips on yours, his cock throbbing inside of you.

Your hand trailed down as you need a release. You slid a finger into you before the second and rubbed yourself slowly. You panted softly as you spread your legs a bit. One hand cupped your breast as you closed your eyes, imagining the angel's fingers inside of you.

"Oh..." You moaned, back arching a bit. "C-Castiel..." You vaguely heard movement before a hiss of a breath. Opening your eyes, you saw the angel of the hour. Your cheeks went bright red as you moved to cover yourself. "C-Castiel!" You squeaked. "I-I--"

"Again..." He whispered. You gulped as you studied him. His face was flushed as he eyed you hungrily. "I want...I want to hear you moan again."

You bit your lip, surprised by the situation as he approached. "Cas..." You whispered, cheeks flushed red. He grabbed your arm and pulled you up from the water. You shivered from the chill as he pulled you to him. As you opened your mouth, his lips closed over yours instantly. You moaned as you kissed him, his hands on your arm and hip as you kissed.

"Yes," He moaned before kissing your neck. "I'm tired of watching you with the vibration device." Your cheeks went even redder. "I have seen you. At first, it was an accident. But I found you again the last time I flew in. You were writhing and moaning. I looked into your mind." He smirked as he saw you getting flustered. "Such dirty things in that beautiful mind of yours." He set you on the counter, rubbing your legs gently. "You want my mouth on you?"

"C-Cas, what...mm..." You moaned softly as he kissed you again, pressing his hips into yours. You felt his erection straining against his jeans. He dropped to his knees almost instantly, kissing your stomach softly. You whimpered and spread your legs. "God, yes. Ah!" You gasped when he smacked your thigh harshly.

"Don't say my father's name while I pleasure you. You only cry my name. Understand?"

"Y-Yes," You moaned as he kissed your inner thigh. "Oh, Castiel..." You whimpered and squirmed as he kissed closer to your core. You gasped when he licked up your folds as he pushed your legs apart. "Oh my...Castiel!" You moaned as he began to eat you out.

The angel was careful in his assault, tasting and teasing you as his tongue thrusted faster inside of you. He watched your face as you clutched the counter, shaking in pleasure. Your skin glistened from the water and soap that was on you. He reached up with one hand and cupped a breast in his hand. You moaned and arched into his touch, enjoying how his calloused hand rubbed you.

Castiel sucked hard on your clit, listening to your gasp. "O-Oh! Castiel! Please! I'm..." He smirked and pushed two fingers into you and thrusted them quickly inside of you. He listened to your cries of pleasure as he curled his fingers, rubbing them against your g-spot. He moaned and sucked hard on your clit. You let out a loud gasp of his name as your walls clamped around him.

The angel kept rubbing your g-spot as you orgasmed, riding you through the pleasure. Once you'd finally finished, he pulled his fingers away and pushed them against your lips. You cleaned off his fingers as he lapped at your folds again, tasting your juices.

You moaned around his fingers as you sucked and licked. He finally stood, pumping his fingers in your mouth as he watched you. "Such a good girl," He hummed, rubbing your leg with his free hand. "Like to suck?" You nodded in response. "I want you on your knees. I'm going to fuck that beautiful face of yours."

You nodded and dropped to your knees quickly as he undid his pants. Once he'd pulled himself out, you licked your lips. His tip was wet with his own pre-cum as he stroked himself, his free hand petting your wet hair.

Castiel moaned as you lapped at his tip before sucking him into your mouth. You bobbed your head and sucked hard on him as his head rolled back. "Such a sweet little girl. No idea how hard it was not to bend you over the table or rip that toy out of you." He moaned as his fingers tugged at your hair.

His hips bucked forward, sliding his cock further into your throat. You moaned and looked up at him. He shivered and began to thrust into your mouth more aggressively. You moaned and choked as you met his blue eyes. He growled and tugged on your hair as he pushed you further down his cock.

"That's it, my girl. Take it. Take my cock," He panted out. "You're so desperate for me, aren't you?" You nodded as he pushed himself completely into you mouth, holding you still on him. He watched you close your eyes tightly as you fought your gag reflex and moaned. Castiel quickly pushed your mouth off of him and grabbed himself, stroking quickly. "Gonna...I'm going to..." He grunted and moaned as he began to cum, his load hitting your cheeks, lips, and chest.

You shivered as he came on you, whimpering a bit as his hand tightened in your hair. You licked the cum from your lips before gathering some of the cum on your cheek onto your finger before sucking it off.

Castiel moaned as he watched you, his cock still hard in his hand. "Y/N," He whispered. You bit your lip as you looked up at him. "You need to wake up."

Your eyes snapped open as you sat up quickly. The water was freezing around you. You gulped, panting as you realized it was a dream. A glorious wet dream. You bit your lip and got out, drying off as the tub drained. Your fingers and toes were pruned from falling asleep in the tub.

Shakily, you walked towards your bed, tossing your towel to the side and curling under the blanket. You looked up at the clock to see how late it was and bit your lip. Was it really just a dream?

In a huff, you sat up and reached into your nightstand, hoping to find some relief. Instead, you found it to be empty and raised an eyebrow. Where did it go?


	3. Three

You fidgeted anxiously as you showered. You had been rubbing and toying and trying to get off for the last ten minutes but nothing was working. Finally you sighed and turned on the cold water. The dreams. They'd gotten more intense. Every time Cas was ready to push into you, you'd woken up. With your toy missing as well, you hadn't been able to get off in the past week.

You stepped out of the shower and into the motel's bathroom. Another hunt with the boys. It should be fun enough, you'd told yourself. At the very least, it'd be a distraction. You dressed quickly and stepped out into your room. The boys were always kind enough to let  you have a room for yourself.

However, as you stepped out of your motel room, you bashed into a guy. "Oh gosh! I am so sorry!" You said quickly.

"Y/N, it's fine," Castiel said, steadying you. Your cheeks went bright red almost immediately as  he touched you. His eyes bore into you, staring into your soul. Of course, you thought so metaphorically but Castiel might actually be looking into your soul. "Are you alright?" He asked, resting a hand on your forehead. "Your face is red."

"I'm go! Gotta good!" You stammered out before running to the boys' room.

"Whoa, Y/N?" Sam asked. "Are you okay?"

"Great! Awesome!" You squeaked, blushing brightly.

Dean laughed as he saw you getting flustered as you leaned against the door. "Oh god!" He laughed out. "You're so red! What? Did you walk in on Cas? Or did he walk in on you?" You glared and tore off your boot before throwing it at him. Dean just laughed harder.

"Seriously, are you okay?" Sam asked worriedly. You nodded, still blushing badly. He smiled to you and gestured you to the table. "I got some info you might like, Y/N. Get this. Our supposedly innocent little victim? Yeah. He owed a ton of money."

"How much?"

"Cost him an arm and a leg," He said. Your eyes bugged as you remembered the man having prosthetic limbs. "So, question is--"

"Why is the little shepherd crying wolf?" You asked with a grin. "Sounds like this guy is just a con artist getting kicked in the ass with karma."

"So, it's got nothing to do with us, then?" Dean asked, laying on his bed. "Good. I can sleep."

"Dean, this guy still got jumped by wolves," Sam said. "Plus, we might have more than a pack."

"We've got a mob," You said. "The patterns and signatures match up to a local gang in town that's known for dealing out punishment for those that owe them. Plus, the mark that was on his arm where the prosthetic began...was...what?"

The boys were staring at you in surprise. You made a face. "Since when are you an expert on gang violence?" Dean asked.

"Since I studied criminology is college, doofus." You spat out, sticking your tongue out at him. Sam chuckled at that.

\--

You pressed yourself against the wall, shaking a bit. The wolf had you trapped in the house. You gulped and closed your eyes tight, calming your breathing. You needed to focus. You needed to stop panicking. Panicking gets you killed.

You opened your eyes, looking through the opening of the closet door. The werewolf sniffed around, looking for you. Sam and Dean were on the other side of town, dealing with what was supposed to be the mob. You were wrong. It was your prosthetic friend that was the werewolf.

You gulped as you tried to calm yourself, only to jump when your cell phone went off. Your eyes bugged when the wolf looked straight at the closet. You hurriedly tried to mute it, but answered Sam's call as the door open.

The wolf's hand wrapped around your ankle and yanked you out of the closet, making you yelp in fear. You could vaguely hear Sam's worried voice over the phone. You punched the wolf in the face, your silver ring burning its cheek.

"C'mon, Corvinus," You said with a smirk as you grabbed your knife. The wolf barked in anger. You smirked as it lunged at you. You sliced it's arm and  dodged out of the way. It's claws dug into your shoulder, making you grunt in pain.

The werewolf turned and made for a bite but you dodged and sliced again, cutting it's cheek. The silver burned its flesh as you dodged out of the way of its hold. The monster howled and made for a grab but something blocked your vision. It was a tan trench-coat.

Cas pushed the wolf back with his Grace and held out a hand, ordering you, "Close your eyes." Once you did, he managed to smite the monster in a bright light. You sighed and glanced at your busted cell phone. "What are you doing?" Casitel barked to you.

"What--What the hell are you talking about?" You asked angrily. "I'm hunting."

Castiel pushed you against the wall, his hand immediately grabbing your injured thigh. You hissed in pain, damning your face for heating up now of all times. "You were being reckless."

"I had no choice," You hissed out as he squeezed the wound. "Cas, that hurts, dammit!"

"This hurts? Imagine if it were a bite! Y/N, there is no cure."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll be sure to remember that then. Thanks for the warning, Castiel. Just back off." You snapped out, getting pissed off. "Right now, I really don't want to see you."

He smirked and stepped closer to you, pressing your knee against your chest. You whimpered as the wound stretched and moved. Castiel's grace reached out and soothed the ache, healing you. You sighed in relief, only to realize the angel had you in such a position that made your heart hammer.

"Perhaps I was too generous," He hummed. "I'm done toying with you, Y/N."

"W-What?"

Castiel hummed and leaned down so your lips were barely brushing against his. "You desire this?" You shuddered and gulped as he stared into your eyes. You saw the blue darkening so much they seemed like the depth of the ocean. "Y/N, I lust for you."

You gulped in response before shaking your head. "No. This...Fuck. I must've passed out. This is just a dream and I'm going to wake up with Sam and Dean patching me up. Fuck, that's gonna be awkward if I get horny under MM!" You gasped against Castiel's lips as he kissed you hard, dropping your leg to cup your face in your hands.

His lips moved against yours, sending a static charge through your body. His body pressed against you, making you shudder as you felt his erection under his pants. As he pulled away, you heard the Impala pull up. He hummed and in a flash, the angel was gone.

You leaned against the wall to the best of your abilities, only to slide down because your legs were too weak. You were in a daze. Did Cas really just kiss you? You gulped and stared at the charred remains of the werewolf as the brothers hurried in, guns at the ready.

Dean whistled as he saw the corpse. "Damn. Cas must've jumped in."

"Y/N!" Sam gasped as he hurried to you. You were spacing out, your face in shock as you sat on the ground. He cupped your face, trying to get you to focus on him. "Y/N, are you okay?"

Slowly, you looked at him. You blinked slowly and said, "Huh?"

"What happened?" Sam asked worriedly.

"Oh," You hummed. "Werewolf...it attacked."

Sam raised an eyebrow, seeing the dazed looked on your face. "Are you okay?" he asked softly, checking for injuries.

"Yeah...Cas came."

"Did he now?" Dean joked. Sam gave him a small glare. "Bad timing."

"Yeah...angel power...healed me." You mumbled, gulping. Your lips still tingled from the kiss, making you blush.

"Uhh...So, you're good?" Sam asked cautiously.

"Yeah...Yeah." You said a bit more firmly. "I am good. Yeah."

\--

You laid in your motel bed, staring at the ceiling. You bit your lip, debating on calling the angel to you. He'd been avoiding you for the most part up until this point. So what was stopping him? You recalled his words and licked your lips.

You got up quickly and hurried to the boys' room. You knocked a few times. Dean answered, looking a bit worn out. "Y/N, what's wrong?" He asked groggily.

"I gotta ask you something. Angels, can they invade dreams or manipulate them in anyway?" Dean nodded as he rubbed his eyes, humming softly. "So, they can use it to communicate if they need to and what not?"

"Yeah. Where's this coming from?" He asked, looking to you worriedly. "Did Cas do something?"

"No." Dean gave you a look and you sighed. "Well, he actually helped me with a nightmare that I've been having and I thought that might've just been the dream but now..." You shrugged.

Dean smiled and shuffled your hair. "Go to sleep, Y/N. We're gonna head back to the bunker in the morning."

You nodded and walked towards your room again as you said "Goodnight" to Dean. As soon as you entered, you were met with the face of the angel. "Castie--" His lips closed over yours almost instantly as he pressed you against the door. You moaned and kissed him back, clutching onto his coat as you pulled him closer. "You were in my dreams."

"I was," He whispered as he began to kiss your jaw.

"Why?"

"I was afraid," He admitted. "I thought you would reject me."

"Dammit, Cas. You see how willingly I moved into you. Please. I need you." Castiel blinked and looked into your eyes. "I'm tired of dancing around this. Just fuck me already."

The angel smirked and pulled you tight against him. Everything seemed to warp around you as you suddenly found yourself in your bedroom at the bunker. He pushed you back and you stumbled until you fell on the bed. The angel was over you instantly, kissing you hard as he rubbed your sides.

"You're mine,"He groaned as he began to grind into you.

"Yes!" You moaned, arching up into him. He smirked and attacked your neck, making you sigh in pleasure as you rolled your head to the side, allowing him more access.

Castiel leaned back and hurriedly dropped his coat to the ground. You smirked, seeing his erection tenting against the pants and moved to your knees. He gasped as you began to mouth over his erection, bucking into your lips a bit.

"Father..." He whispered, watching you. "I want to ravish you, Y/N. I don't know if I can hold back."

"Please don't," You whimpered, nuzzling his hip.

"Are you sure? I can be...overwhelming for humans."

"If you don't, I will pin you down and ride you, Castiel," You threatened lowly.

He chuckled, the sound making you shiver as he snapped his fingers. You were suddenly on the bed, bare and spread for him. He was naked in front of you, stroking his cock as you felt something slide into you. It made you buzz with energy as it fucked you slowly, thrashing and teasing.

"Castiel!" You cried out, arching up as you tried to free yourself.

Castiel smirked and moaned as he stroked himself faster. His Grace was fucking you mercilessly, making you whimper and cry out as you writhed for him. "That's it, Y/N. Don't hold back. I want to see you enjoy all of me."

"O-Oh!" You moaned, pressing your face into your arm as you panted. "Fuck..Fuck, Castiel! I'm gonna--F-Fuck!"

His Grace moved and stimulated your clit as well as you screamed out in pleasure. With a snap of his fingers, you were cumming instantly.  You shook and moaned, your entire body tensing under his grace.

"Do you enjoy it?" He asked, his hands moving over your thighs. "Do you enjoy cumming for me?"

"Yes! Castiel, please."

The angel hummed and moved you so you were on your hands and knees. He moved around the bed so his cock was at your mouth. Before he could even say anything, you were stroking him and licking at the head of his cock.

"Just like that," He moaned, head rolling back as he threading his fingers through your hair. You whimpered and sucked him into your mouth quickly, moaning around him as his Grace slid back into your wet heat. "You're shaking," He said with a smirk. "Like this already?"

You nodded, sucking harder on him. His fingers tugged at your hair as he thrusted into your mouth. He moaned as you opened your throat to him, swearing softly in his native language. He kept fucking your mouth, listening to your groans and gasps as his grace kept pushing into you.

He smirked and moved his grace. You cried out, pulling away as he filled your ass as well. "Oh my god...Oh fuck," You moaned, head dropped to his thigh. He tugged your hair hard. As you opened your mouth to speak, he thrusted back into your mouth again.

You groaned and choked as he kept himself deep inside of your throat, looking into your eyes as he snarled out, "What have I told you about crying out another's name?"

You whimpered and moaned as he began to fuck your throat, making you gasp and choke before he finally pulled away. You coughed and groaned, your head dropping as he petted your head. You mewled softly. "I'm sorry, Castiel," You moaned, leaning into his touch.

"You will scream my name," Castiel said as he pushed you onto your back. You shivered and moaned as his lips crashed against yours. He pressed against you, making you shudder. "Understand?" You nodded. He hummed and snapped his fingers, making you orgasm again as his Grace pulled away completely. You moaned loudly. "What was that?"

"Castiel," You whined softly, shaking.

"Again." He snapped his fingers.

"Castiel!"

"Again," He snarled out now, snapping his fingers.

"Fuck! Castiel!" You screamed, shaking violently. "Fuck, please. I need you. I need you, Castiel. Please!"

He smirked and slid into your heat easily, feeling it convulsing around his cock. He groaned lowly, holding himself up over you as he watched you moaning softly. "Y/N..." He whispered, biting his lip.

You whimpered and rolled your hips into him. He gasped and began to thrust into you. "Castiel," You moaned softly, meeting his thrusts. You were both desperate to feel one another.

His hands roamed your body as well as his grace, touching every part of you. You whimpered and cried out, feeling your body building another orgasm. This time, Castiel took his time rather than forcing you to cum for him. He made sure you were whimpering and crying as he thrusted against your g-spot.

Castiel groaned and moved your knees to your chest, making you gasp as he rubbed against your g-spot. "N-No!" You gasped as he thrusted faster.

"Stop?" He grunted as he kept thrusted, watching you writhe. "You seem to enjoy this."

"I--Castiel! Fuck! I'm-I'm gonna cum!" You moaned out loudly, throat aching as you met his thrusts much faster.

He smirked and pushed harder into your body, moving almost mercilessly. You cried out, screaming out his name as he moaned with you. He felt your orgasm as he pushed deeper into you.

"Fuck," He whispered. "Shit, Y/N!" He moaned before rolling his hips and pulling out. 

Castiel moved up your body, his cum shooting over your chest and lips. You opened your mouth as he pressed his tip against your lips, cumming into your mouth as he stroked himself. He nearly pulled away when you sucked him into your mouth, sucking hard on his tip. He grunted and moaned, hand resting on your head as he began to thrust slowly. "Y/N," He whispered softly as he brushed your hair from your face.

You gasped softly when he pulled away, swallowing down his seed as you collapsed into the bed, shaking a bit. He dropped beside you, panting with you as you laid there, sweat shining lightly on your skin.

Castiel's  hands brought you to his chest as you turned into him. "You're mine," He said softly, kissing your head. You nodded and curled into him, tangling your legs with him. You pouted as he moved to look at you. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not going to just wake up and nothing happened, right?" You asked quietly. He frowned and kissed your forehead. "That's not an answer, Castiel."

He smiled and kissed your nose softly as he looked into your eyes. "You are awake right now. And you are mine," He said as his arm tightened around you. You gave a small smile and curled into him, enjoying his arms around you.

You then made a face and looked at him. "Castiel, did you steal my vibrator?"

"Yes."

"Dammit, Cas. I need that."

"No, you don't. You have me now. You're not going to cum on a toy anymore or without my permission." You shuddered at that. "I told you. I can be very overwhelming."


End file.
